Secrets
by CluelessConfession
Summary: Casey’s parents have a secret; A huge one. One that will explain their neglect towards her as a child, and what really happened to her sister, Nessie, all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- **Casey's parents have a secret; A huge one. One that will explain their neglect towards her as a child, and what really happened to her sister, Nessie, all those years ago.

**Secrets**

By

**CluelessConfession**

**Preface **

My Mom and Dad are always keeping secrets and hiding. They lie so nobody will know what they really feel. The have no real emotions. To them, life is one big cocktail party. Laughing and smiling at people they hate and hiding their emotions from each other. I'm ignored like another one of the fancy paintings they have hanging up on the wall.

My dad is always at work. My mom is never home either. I don't even know what she does. It would be crazy to call them my guardians as they never speak to me or show their faces. I know nothing about them. I don't think I even remember what they look like. I know it sounds weird, but they have kept their distance from me. I haven't seen them in person for years. If they want to say something they pass the message on through Candice.

Their lack of feeling keeps me from expressing myself. I'm keeping things bottled in because there is nobody to talk to. When I was little they kept me away from all the other kids, telling me that I'm better than them. I don't even go to school. Candice lives in the guest apartment on the third floor so that she can teach me.

I watch out the window on the top floor at all the "normal" kids playing outside. They ride their bikes down the street racing towards the line of duct-tape at the end of the road with "Finish" written before it in bright pink chalk. As I watch the boy in the lead I can almost feel the wind rushing through my hair and the exhilaration one must feel to know you are the one winning _"you are special"._ My parent have been telling me how special I am my whole life and how I'm too good for all those other kids. But, for some reason their lack of love towards me has me thinking otherwise.

My only real friend is Candice, my teacher. She is a fifty year old woman who never stops smiling. She is always telling me all these great stories from her childhood in such depth that I can almost experience it myself, and when I sleep I dream of those stories. The only thing we never talk about is my parents.

I used to have another teacher. Her name was Mrs. Hansen. Mom fired her when she told me how wrong it was to be teaching a third grader advanced algebra. She always told me that my parents were doing everything wrong with me and childhood was something everyone should have. But, Candice never talks about that although I can see it in her eyes when she's teaching. She thinks its wrong and we all know it. She just doesn't say anything.

In our mansion there is just once room that's mine. It's simple and sweet. It is also the only room with emotion or life.

They let me paint the walls whatever color I wanted. When I was twelve I painted it a bright purple. When I was fifteen I painted it a neutral green with blue stripes. Since as long as I can remember, I have been painting pictures to put on my walls. They are large and extravagant as painting is my one hobby. Some are of forests or jungles while others are of calm oceans that stretch for miles. There is even one of a wedding. I think I drew that one because I was imagining what my parents once felt for each other and what I will never feel.

The last picture I drew was the one of my sister. I don't remember much about her, but I know that she was the only thing keeping this family alive. Somehow I thought that bringing her to life through painting would make things okay again. I guess I was wrong.

I barley remember my first day in this house. I was adopted from the foster system. My parents died not even a week after I was born and I was passed around from family to family. I was only three when I moved in here. They were full of love and the house was alive with it. I just wish things would have stayed that way.

A year later something happened. I still don't know what because I was sent to Grandpa Charlie's house. When I came back they told me that my sister was dead. I couldn't believe it. She was about ten at the time. I asked what happened but I never did get an answer. I'm still waiting for one. That was probably one of the last times my parents ever said a word to me. I guess they didn't have that heart to give me back up to the foster system so they just kept me but left me alone. It always gets to me that my sister was enough for them, while I'm not.

The one thing I remember about my sister was that she was beautiful. Her face was flawless as was her long, curly, rusty brown hair. The painting of her is vague as she always seemed to look older with each day. I guess that is what beauty does to you. Her painting is sitting right above my bed with the name _"Renesmee"_ written in my best cursive underneath it.

**Chapter 1**

It is time for June exams again.

I don't know why I take them anymore as I'm far beyond a college level of learning. These state exams are like writing the alphabet for me.

Candice comes waddling into the room. "Casey! Are you ready to pass the 12th grade?" She sings. I smile widely at her as she places the large packet in front of me. "First up," she announces. "Chemistry!"

"No problem" I say. "Just come back in ten minutes." I tell her like its no big deal.

"Now, Casey, you have to take these exams seriously." She tells me. I just roll my eyes at her. She starts to walk at of the room "Oh! I almost forgot! Your parents say _"Good Luck,"_ she tells me.

It is times like these where I usually have the urge to say something nasty back. But, unfortunately, I don't have the heart. "Tell them I said "Thanks". I reply.

She walks out of the room and leaves me to me tests. I open all the packets and scrawl my name on the top. _Casey Cullen._ I zip through each test and finish all of them in less than an hour, and call Candice back in. She tells me to head upstairs and get some rest.

I walk into my room and breathe in the familiar scent of my lavender perfume. I take in the rest of my surroundings thinking of how much I will miss this place. For years it has been my oasis in from the pain and anger I have felt towards my parents. I move slowly around my room looking at all my paintings and sculptures. I stop at the mirror. I can see Nessie's picture in the background. It is so easy to compare the two of us. It is obvious that we weren't real sisters. My pin straight brown hair was nothing compared to her voluminous auburn waves. I sigh. Sometimes I think the reason my parents hate me is because I'm not as beautiful as Nessie. I will admit that I'm not _ugly_. I don't really know what an average girl looks like but I would say that I'm average. Maybe average isn't enough for Mom and Dad. That is why they are drilling it into their heads that I'm special, and forcing me to learn at an advanced level. My mom even sends me small gifts periodically. It's never something from the heart. It's always something like cosmetics or designer clothing; anything to improve my appearance.

I turn around and flop down onto my bed just thinking about what life might be like away from Forks. I'll be going to collage in the fall. My parents are sending me to Dartmouth to study Law. I told Candice to ask them if I could go to an art school. Their response; _"Casey doesn't even like art." _Word for word. There is no use arguing with them. I guess lawyer it is. They even mentioned paying to open my own firm.

I shut my eyes tight to keep the angry tears from falling. They don't even know me. They are going to ruin my life. All I want is to be normal. Not special or important. Not accomplished or successful. Just normal. That is what I want. It is all I have ever wanted. They kept me in this rainy town my whole life. I've been quarantined like an epidemic just because of their emotional pain. Sometimes I hate Nessie. If it wasn't for her maybe I would be living a normal life somewhere. Maybe I would have parents who loved me and cared about my interests. I would have friends and maybe even a boyfriend. I might even be going to an art school and in a few years I would settle down with someone special and we would have kids and be; just be. But, of course that's not doable. I have to be better than every normal person when that's all I have ever wanted to be.

I put a pillow over my head and scream as loud as I can. And, with that I calm down and put all this to the back of my mind where it belongs and drift of into a sleep.

When I wake, there is a note on my desk from Candice saying she went to run some errands and that breakfast is in the microwave. I check the clock; it's four thirty in the morning, but I'm starving. I put on my slippers and shuffle downstairs in my groggy state. As I walk towards the kitchen, I hear someone shuffling through the fridge. I freeze.

"Hello?" I call walking slowly into the kitchen. I peak around the wall. Someone in baggy cotton sweatpants is standing at the fridge. But, the door is in front of their face so I can't tell who it is.

They stopped moving when I called out.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Casey, honey, go back to sleep its four thirty." A girl says. I recognize her voice but I can't quite tell who it is.

"Who are you?" I ask. It gets very quite as if she is trying to decide if she should tell me who she is or not. I hear a chocked sob. "Are you okay?" I ask suddenly worried. Although this is a strange woman in my house, I step forward wanting to make sure they are okay.

"I'm fine." She blurts. "Just go back up to bed."

"Who are you?" I ask again.

There is another sob before she answers. "Honey, it's me. Bella, your mom." She sobs again. "Just go back up to bed."

I'm shocked. I have never seen one of my parents walking about the house. They stay in their wing of the mansion and have Candice gets everything for them. "What are you doing walking around?" I slip before I can think. Crap, I probably offended her.

"I don't know." She answers with the fridge still in front of her face. "Just, please, go up to bed." She repeats. Now I'm offended.

"I get it." I say, close to tears. "You don't want me. You never wanted me." I blurt and run back up to my room before she can have time to respond.

I throw myself on the bed again. This is getting old. It had been like this my whole life, so why should it be effecting me so greatly now. I force myself to sleep again. My tears help as they are making my eyes heavier.

My Mom sounded so young. She could even be my age. I mean, if I calculated things right she should be in her thirties by now. She sounded and looked no older than seventeen. She was even wearing the some sweatpants as me.

I go down after an hour and get something to eat. There are pancakes in the microwave as Candice promised. I eat in silence at the big unnecessary dining table and think.

I hear the doorbell ring but think nothing of it. Candice usually answers the door. After another moment the doorbell rings again and I remember that Candice is out. I run to the door in my slippers, sweatpants, and tank-top. I fling the door open.

"I'm sorry about that; I thought someone else would get it…" I stop when I see his face. I had no idea a single person could have so much good looks. His skin was tan and smooth, and his hair was the perfect combination of black and brown. "H-hi." I stammer.

"Hi." He sounds shocked as well. After a minute of staring at me he continues talking. "I, uh, I need to speak with Edward." He said. "please." He added quickly as if I would be offended if he didn't.

"Just go on up" I said and gave him directions on how to get there. He lingers as he walks up the stairs.

I walk back to the table and sit down, in my daze. I have rarely seen any guys my age so I don't know if he is good looking or if I just think so. But, I could tell he though I was pretty hot. I smiled to myself. My smile faded as I realized I what I was wearing. Ugg, he was probably just laughing at me.

I hear him come walking down the stairs again a couple minutes later, and walk over to him. He just stands there and looks at me. It is silent for a few moments as he just stares. I figure I'm the one that needs to break the silence.

"Are you all set?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I am." He said as if waking from a dream. "What's you name, before I go I just wanted to know that. I mean if you don't think it's weird or…" He babbled.

"It's Casey." I cut him off.

"I'm Seth." He said. "Are you related to the Cullens?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm their daughter." I say as if it is obvious. He is confusing me. If he is friends with Dad then shouldn't he know that he has a daughter?

His eyes go wide. "I thought Nessie died…" He was confused.

I am speechless. They don't even tell their friends that I exist.

"She did." I stated emotionlessly. "I'm adopted."

"Oh! Did they adopt you recently?" He asks. "I know they can be charitable people."

"No. I was four when they adopted me." I answered.

He looked even more confused.

"You don't see me around because my parents hate me." I say like it was normal. I'm just so mad about everything right now and I feel like I need someone to talk to.

"I'm sure they don't _hate _you." He said.

"They stay up in their room and never come down. I haven't seen them or talked to them in fifteen years." I explain. "My nanny, Candice, looks after me." I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep, shaky breath. It feels good to tell someone, even a stranger. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I have been crying so much lately, but, these feel weird because they are happy tears.

"I'm sorry." He says after a long pause. "So, do you know about them?" he asks.

My head shoots up at this. "What do you mean?" _They are keeping more secrets from me?!_

"Never mind." He says too fast. I am automatically suspicious.

Again we just stare at each other. He looks guilty, like he know something that I don't and he feels bad that he isn't telling me. He looks so full of mystery. And, the weird thing is that for once in my life I actually want to get to know him. I see kids running around the neighborhood all the time, I greet people at the grocery store, and when I go out to get the mail, but never once have I wanted to know more about them. I find myself moving closer to him, our eyes locked. When I notice it, I stop myself.

"So, how do you know my dad?" I ask him, a feeble attempt to know one tim-bit of information about him.

"We're just old friends. "he says looking up the staircase and smiling slightly. He looks back at me "Well, I should get going." He says, and starts towards the door, still lost in his memories.

"Wait!" I blurt when he has his hand on the handle. He turns around and I step towards him. "You know something I don't." I state.

He looks at me and breaks into a grin. Slowly, he nods.

"Something big." I continue.

"_Huge"_ he mouths.

I move in even closer. "Tell me." I whisper.

He looks up at the staircase one last time, grabs my hand and pulls me out the door with him.

**Yes? No? REVIEW PLEASE.**

**-C.C **

**(I just realized those are the initials of the main character. HAHA. Casey Cullen)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! If you notice, this chapter will have more personality because the first chapter was more of and explanatory chapter, so be ready for some sass. Haha.**

**Chapter 2**

I guess I wasn't thinking when I hoped into the pick up truck with Seth. It was only five minutes later that the buzz wore off and it hit me. I'm in a random stranger's car, going god knows where, in my pajamas. We passed the _Welcome to La Push_ sign and I realized that this is the farthest I have ever been from home. I have gone grocery shopping when Candice needed something, and even out to the mall every so often, but I have never been to La Push. My parents made it very clear that La Push was off-limits. And I was _outside _those limits. I smiled. I think I like being a rebel.

Seth pulled into a driveway and hopped out of the car but, I hesitated.

"Come on!" he waved his hand. I followed his lead and got out of the car. I've surprised at myself by trusting this random stranger with so much.

He grabbed my hand. I was shocked at first. This was this first time anyone has ever held my hand. Come to think of it, this is the first time anyone has really showed any sort of physical affection towards me. I close my eyes. All I want at this moment is to hold his hand forever. I stand still as he tugs me.

"Casey, lets go." He whines.

"Wait." I say simply.

"Okay." He says like a question and lets go of my hand.

"No!" I say snatching it back. I sigh and close my eyes once I have his hand again. "This is the first time anyone has ever held my hand." I tell him and sigh again.

"I'm sorry" he whispers.

"No, don't be. It's not your fault." I explained. "Just shut-up and hold my hand."

He laughs. "I'll do one better." He says and pulls me into a hug. A _hug_. I almost melt. I can feel some sort of electrical current between the two of us. He is so warm and I feel like I'm being surrounded in a cloud. I close my eyes again and just feel the electricity flowing between us. "Do you feel that?" I ask him.

"Yeah" he says shakily and pulls me closer.

I'm just surprising myself more and more today. I mean, here I am, at a stranger's house in La Push, hugging a very attractive native American guy that I met ten minutes ago.

"Seth" someone calls from the porch. He immediately lets go of me and I almost groan in protest. "What are you doing? Who is she?" The guy asks.

"Hey, Jake." Seth says clearing his throat. "Um, this is Casey." He says. "She's Edward and Bell's adopted daughter.

"I didn't know they have an adopted daughter." Jake says. My heart automatically pings as it did when Seth told me he didn't know who I was.

"Well they do." He says. "And, I find her quite _interesting_." He emphasized the word and motioned with his eyes toward me. Now, I'm confused. Jakes eyes popped and motioned with his eyes for Seth to come inside.

Seth follows him and I am now alone in the middle of and Indian reservation at nine in the morning still wearing my pajamas. Great. My breathing became heavy. Although it's nine, the sky is still dark. When Seth was here I felt adventurous. Now I feel alone and scared.

I lean against the car. What am I even doing here? Am I crazy? I don't even know what I was doing; wanting to go to art school and hating my parents. They have a good life for me. I shouldn't be doing this. I should just go back and stop thinking freely; just like my parents. I should give up my dreams of being normal and wild, and just go straight on to law school.

"Casey, come on in." Seth calls to me from the porch. Almost instantly, all my thoughts of going back on this are shattered as if I was crazy for even thinking them. I nearly run to him, still shocking myself as I do so. "I want you to meet everyone." He says like a four year old in a candy shop.

I stop walking. "No! You can't." I say. "I mean, look at what I'm wearing!" I exclaim and gesture towards my body.

He steps towards me and takes me hand again. "You look great, now come on lets go." He says and pulls me through the door.

The place it filled with people. I begin to think that this is one of those magical houses that look small but are _huge_ on the inside. "This is Sam and Emily's house." He tells me.

We walk into the family room and three little kids run in-between my feet and out the front door. I stare after them. "Be careful boys!" shouts a worried mother from the kitchen. I feel tears welling up in my eyes but brush them away. I'm usually not an emotional person. I have learned to live the way I do and except it. But, never have I seen what life is like for other people. I have never wanted anything more in my entire life.

In the family room there is a large group of more extremely attractive Native American boys that just so happen to not be wearing shirts. What is this, some kind of convention?

"Guys, this is Casey." Seth introduces me. They all stop throwing the Nerf football around and wave at me.

"Sup'" one of them calls. I don't know what to say so I blush.

"Well, I'm going to give her the "tour" Seth says and starts to lead me out of the room.

"Who were they?" I ask once we are out of the room.

"That's just the pack." He answers simply and proceeds to show me the rest of the house. A few hours later we end up in the back yard.

"So, why are so many people always here?" I ask him.

He leans back against the porch. "Well, we all hang out here during they day. Sometimes we don't even leave. Emily is always cooking and it seems like the kids are always running around." He says, smiling. "I guess it's a life style that takes getting used to. You see, we all work for Sam, taking shifts patrolling the reservation." He says.

"Why does the reservation need patrolling? Is there a lot of vandalism or something?" I ask.

"_Or something_ is probably more accurate." He answers and leaves it at that.

It is silent for a couple minutes, but it is a comfortable silence. It is almost noon by now and I've been introduced to everyone. I still don't see why Seth wants his family to know me. Maybe it was something to do with me being his friend's daughter. I decide to ask.

"Seth?" I say, and he looks down at me. "Why do you want to introduce me to your family and friends?" I ask. "I mean. I'm just a random girl you met a few hours ago. What's so special about me?"

"Everything." He answers simply and scrutinizes my face for a few seconds. "When we met, did you feel it too? You know, that feeling that you want, no, _need_ to get to know that person. You felt it to right?"

I just nod.

"Well, that's why. I'm sure you don't know why you felt that way, and I _will_ explain it soon, but all I can tell you know that you have to listen to that feeling." He explained. He was right on. I decide to take his word (irrationally) and blindly follow his lead.

He convinces me to stay for dinner. At first I was reluctant. I was sure that my parents would kill me. But, then a thought popped into my head: If they don't care for me in all the good times, why should I think they would give a shit in the bad? I follow that thought and stay. Candice won't care.

Everyone is kind and friendly as though they have known me for years. I felt weird in my pajama pants and Emily even let me wear some of her jeans. The meal was great, and by the end of the day I was dead tired. This is the latest I have ever been out. I realize now that ever since Seth showed up (although that may only be earlier today) my life has been full or firsts. It's like a whole new side of me that I never knew about was finally showing itself. I like that.

I finally called it a night, although slightly reluctant, and Seth drove me home.

At my door, he hugged me again."See you around, Casey." He says and winks at me. I'm so dazed by the hug that I can barley respond. He gets in his car and drives away, smiling the whole time. As I walk in the door, I am mauled by I big ball of Candice.

"Where have you been!" he shrieks. I and my goofy smile are too preoccupied to answer. "You didn't leave a note or anything! You didn't even call! Who were you with? Did they hurt you?" she gasps. "Was it a BOY?"

She follows me up to my room, asking ridiculous questions the whole way. By the time I get to my room, my mind is clear enough to tell the story. She sits on my bed as I tell her everything, going into detail. The only thing I don't tell her is that Seth knows Dad. Instead I tell her that he came by to drop off a package. I don't want to bring up my parents or their secret. She may know something about it.

"Young lady!" she says at the end. "That was very, _very_ irrational thinking on your part."

"I know." I say. "But, something powerful just came over me. I don't know what it was, but, it was what I was putting all my faith in." I explain, blushing.

"I know what it is." She says. "That there, is what your first true love feels like." She says, smiling. She hugs me. "So, of course I can't be mad at you. I mean, look at you! You are practically an adult already. What is it? One month and you'll be eighteen? My, how time goes by."

"But, can it really happen that fast?" I ask her.

"If you believe in love at first sight it can." She told me.

She spends the rest of the night talking to me about how every young girl falls in love at some point and how happy she is for me. When I can barley keep my eyes open, I ask to go to bed. She kisses me on the forehead and tells me once again how happy she is for me. I make sure to tell her to keep this a secret from my parents.

I'm all comfortable under my blankets, but I can't seem to get to sleep. Once I'm just about to drift off, my thoughts take me to Seth and my stomach goes crazy with butterflies, effectively keeping me from sleeping.

Halfway through the night, I hear a tapping on my window. I glance at my clock. It is two in the morning. Carefully, without getting up, I peek at my window and see Seth's face faintly through the glass. I sigh and get up to open the window for him.

"Hi." He whispers.

"Hi" I whisper back.

There is an awkward moment of silence before I think to ask the most obvious question ever. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't get to sleep. I can't stop thinking about you." He says, thoroughly melting my heart.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you eith…"he cuts me off with a very urgent "Shh!"

He walks towards my bed, motions me to lie down and mouths _"someone's coming"_. I lie under my covers and pretend to be asleep as Seth hides under my bed.

I hear the door creak open. Their footsteps are slow on my hard wood floors. I'm so scared; I can barley control my breathing. I can hear them sit down in the chair across from my bed. They rock back and forth until abruptly, the rocking stops. I hear them sniffing as they get up and walk over to my bed. I stiffen. Surprising me, they lift up the bed curtain instead of the comforters.

"Seth!?" I'm shocked to hear my Mom's voice. "I thought I smelled dog."

"Hi Bella." He whispers nervously back and climbs out from under the bed.

"I thought I told all of you never to come back here when Ness…." she took a deep breath. "But, you just love to break the rules don't you" She almost growled. "Well, I won't have it. Wolfy love magic or not, you stay away from my daughter

"Aw, come on Bells, what are you going to do? Break my shoulder…_again._" I have no idea what he is talking about.

"Seth, she is all I have left. Please don't take her away from me." She says.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Seth said almost venomously. "You don't even love her."

There was a loud bang that I had to keep myself from jumping at, followed by a choking noise. "Don't you _ever_ say that about my daughter."

"That's what she thinks." I think Seth said, as he was choking. There was a slumping noise, and gasps.

"What?" My mom asked, again sounding close to tears.

"She told me _"My parents hate me."_ He said, mocking my voice. "That's a direct quote."

It is silent for a minute. "She really thinks we hate her?" It was silent. "How can she think that? I know Edward barley talks, but if he does it all it's always something about Casey. And, I know we keep our distance from her, but it's only for her protection." She is sobbing. "I come up here every night and watch her sleep. She is beautiful." Her voice cracks at the end.

"I agree." Seth says.

"Will you really take care of her?" my Mom asks.

"You know I will"

"Well, you have my consent. The hard part will be getting Edwards. Hey, speaking of that, what were you guys talking about today?"

"Just some nomads moving through that seemed a little sketchy." He says. "Nothing to worry about."

It is silent again, and I can tell that they are both watching me.

"Bells, you know we have to tell her." Seth says after the longest time.

Mom sighs. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that will be for her?"

"She is one of us now and we will protect her with everything we have." He says.

Mom starts gasping those dry tears that I heard in the kitchen. "This is so hard. I can- can't lose her like I did Ness…"the dry tears become too much for her and she is overcome with sobs. She finally calms down. "You should get out of here before Edward comes down." She says and without one word from Seth, I hear the window crack open and close a few moments later.

"I love you, my baby." She whispers to me. "never leave me."

With this chorus repeating from her, I nod off and sleep.

**Review with questions if you are confused! **

**Also, tell me what you think please!**

**-C.C **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I didn't know what to expect when I woke in the morning, so I was actually a little shocked to see that Mom was gone. I was almost positive that they could tell I was awake, but then again, maybe I'm a better faker than I thought I was. After getting dressed I went down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Munching on some Raisin Bran, I thought everything over.

Well, from what I know so far, my parents (and Seth) are keeping secrets from me. One of which ties them all together. I go through the events of yesterday. They were so many confusing hints that, although meant to help me, only made it worse.

Somehow, Seth and my Dad are old friends. That makes no sense, seeing as how my Dad has to be in his forties, where as Seth is my age.

But, if I think _that _is confusing, I don't think it can even compare to the conversation between Seth and my Mom. The first thing that struck a cord with me was when Seth said _"Aw, come on Bells, what are you going to do? Break my shoulder…again."_What?! When would my Mom possibly have the time to break Seth's shoulder? More importantly, how could a frail woman like my mom break someone as big and burly as Seth's shoulder? It's all so confusing. I remember Seth telling my Mom that _"Bells, you know we have to tell her."_ Tell me what!? I know there is a secret, but is it really something that big? Is it really something so big that it would bring my Mom to helpless tears about "losing me"?

I finish my cereal, and wash my own dishes like a good girl. I soon begin to blame this all on my imagination. Maybe I fell asleep, and the whole thing, starting with Seth coming through my window, was a dream. Yeah, that's it; it is all one big dream.

"Casey!" Candice calls down to me, as she trots down the stairs.

I'm in the living room, lounging on the couch, trying not to tear up as I watch the end of "Extreme Makeover: Home Addition." Candice bursts into the room, bustling wit excitement.

"Oh, Casey!" she bellows, trying to get my attention.

I turn around to face her, tearing my eyes from the screen. "Hm?"

"Your parents bought you a graduation present!" she nearly sang. I scoffed, and turned my attention back to the television. I'm sick of their pity presents. A little moral appreciation would suffice much better with me.

"Trust me, you _want_ to see this one!" she sounded more excited than she ever has before. I figured, if Candice is excited, I might approve as well.

I stood up, rolling my eyes in surrender. Candice practically squealed and led me to the…garage. Oh boy, I see where this is going. She punched in the garage code, and the door opened slowly and dramatically. I have to admit, I was actually kind of excited. When the door finally opened, I shrieked loudly. Sitting in front of me was the most _beautiful_ car I have ever seen. Now, even I was jumping up and down like Candice. It was a dark blue color with a shiny white leather interior.

"Ohmygod!" I screamed. "What kind of car is it?"

"It's a Bugatti Veyron." She said, hardly able to speak as well.

I was gasping uncontrollably at that point.

"A couple more years and it will be an antique!" Candice gushed."Go ahead, hop in" she almost ordered. I calmed down some and carefully got in the front seat. "Well, you are almost an adult, you can handle yourself. Take her out for a spin, but don't be out to late." She told me.

With more care than I have ever used in my whole life, I backed the car out and cursed down the street, feeling the June air rush through my hair. Coming to a stop-light, I checked out the interior. The pure white leather seats were impossibly comfortable, and the controls were shiny and expensive looking. I don't even know if I would be able to use them. The one thing I did recognize was the GPS system. There was a note taped to it. Hm… I hadn't noticed that the light turned green and there was a row of cars behind me honking. I pulled to the side, and parked in the lot for some restaurant.

I ripped the note off the GPS system.

_Casey,_

_If you turn this on, the coordinates for Seth's place are programmed in._

_I know you don't understand anything yet, but hopefully you will soon. That is entirely up to Seth and the rest of the pack. I hope one day we will be as close as I once thought we would be. I'm sorry for the way we have treated you in the past, but it was for a good reason that just might have saved your life. Please don't resent us for it, you will understand soon enough._

_PS: Next time you try to fake sleeping, at least remember to control your breathing. That might help._

_With __love__,_

_Mom_

I stared blankly at the note. Confused wasn't even close to the right word for what I felt. With slight hesitation, I turned on the GPS. "Take a right at the stop light." Said an annoying female voice, and I followed my gut feeling blindly again, and took off to Seth's house.

When I get to Seth's, I decide not to waste time wondering about my mother's note, and just dive right into this adventure that seems to have sucked me in.

I ring the doorbell, and hear people arguing about who will answer it until, finally, Seth comes to the door.

He smiles at me, and I attempt one back, but he can tell it is forced; we have a lot to talk about.

"Do you want to take a walk down to the beach?" he asks me, and I nod my consent.

It is late morning, but the sun still looks like it is just rising. It looks as thought someone took beautiful watercolor purples and oranges, and splattered them across the sky. The colors swirl around each other like they are chasing something they just can't seem to find. Seth catches me watching.

"It's beautiful." He states, like I don't already know.

I sigh, and decide to get this over with. "Seth, there is a lot that I don't know." I state, looking him in the eyes.

"I know." He sighs too. "I guess I have to tell you."

I smile a little. "That would be helpful."

He looks up at the sunrise once more, and then looks at me again for a long moment. My heart does little flips, and I can feel my cheeks flushing. The way his tanned skin looks in the orange tinted sky could take anyone's breath away. We take a long minute staring at each other, before I realize that I just met this guy yesterday, and I'm acting like I have known him forever. This seems a little sketchy to me, so I look down avoiding his gaze.

"Can, I please just have some time with you?" he asks. "I don't want to tell you, only to have you avoid me forever."

I ignore my embarrassment, and look up at him. "Why would I avoid you?" I ask because it doesn't seem reasonable to avoid the only person your age that has ever bothered to talk to you.

"It's hard to explain."

"Look, all I know is that I didn't understand half of the conversation between you and my mom. To me, it just doesn't seem right that I know absolutely nothing of my family, and that most of that evolves me." I tell him. "The only way to explain how I'm feeling right now is to say that I don't know who I am anymore. My whole life has been a lie."

He nods his head alone with me. "I guess it is kind of selfish of me to want to have you for a while without the fear that you will leave me." He explains. "It's just that I don't know how you will react, and I don't want to lose you when I just found you."

I don't understand why he is acting as if I'm already his, but I think I like it. "What makes you think I'm already yours?" I ask him in, I admit, a very flirty tone.

He fumbles with his words. "I…uh…I mean I just thought that…it's hard to explain…ugh." I just laugh at him.

"Seth," I cut him off, putting an end to his monstrous run on sentence that made no sense. "I know we just met, but I feel like I have known you forever." It feels weird bearing my feelings to him, but at the same time, it feels right. "When I look at you, it is sometimes hard to look away. I have never felt this way about anyone before, and with you, it seems like I should have been with you a while ago. I don't know why I feel this way, but I think it might have something to do with this secret of yours." I say, laughing at the end. I look up at him to see that Seth is looking at me like I am the best thing since sliced bread.

"What?" I ask, still laughing a little.

Without a response from him, he pulls me toward him, and kisses me.

Did you hear that? Let me repeat it for you…_he kisses me._

I always thought I would be nothing short of terrible at kissing, but surprisingly enough, I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself. He kisses me with a newfound passion, and I match him with the same. His lips move against mine like he already knows them. He pulls back when it's time for air.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asks, perplexed.

"I could have said the same to you," I laugh. "So, are you going to explain to me _why_ I can't stop thinking about you?"

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. It's his turn to spill the beans

**Sorry it is so short. Review :)**

**-C.C**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD. I owe all of you the world's hugest apology. That is, if anyone is still reading this. **

**You can't even begin to imagine how terribly sorry I am for not posting sooner. **

**You see, I haven't had much time for writing. Hell, I'm just a normal 15 year old! **

**So PLEASE, don't shun me, or give me some sort of virtual beating that I'm sure I can't handle, and just forgive me. **

**(P.S: Is it too early to BEG for reviews?) **

Chapter 4

When the sun began to set over the horizon, I knew that it was time to start thinking about heading home before Candice unleashed all hell upon me.

I guess it's fair to say that I hadn't spoken in what seemed like forever. Seth, however, couldn't stop talking. He told me stories of heroism and adventure, of things I never would have pegged my parents for. But, then again, I never would have pegged them as vampires either. Hell, I never would have pegged _anyone_ as a vampire.

For the first hour or two, sitting on this beach listening to Seth blab out all the secrets I had been dying to hear, I was frozen. I didn't process much. I knew that my parents were vampires, Seth was a _werewolf _(as if that made any sense), Nessie was killed by a "Royal Vampire Army" of sorts, and that Seth and I were soul mates.

In a nutshell, I had been expecting something along the lines of _"Your mother lost her first two children…" _or _"Both of your parents were adopted as well, and belonged to poverty-stricken families, they just want you to be happy…" _ I sure as hell did not expect him to tell me that everyone is a supernatural being. Apparently, my mother was just a mere human when she met my dad. They fell in love, went through some emotional, lovey-dovey, gooey stuff, then decided to just cut the crap and get married. They had Nessie, and soon after she was killed by some nasty vampires.

"_Well, that was shocking and unbelievable enough. End of story, right?" _

Wrong.

As it so happens, a pack of magical shape-shifting werewolves protect the very ground I stand on from the likes of my parents. As another twist of fate, these werewolves "imprint" on their mates much like animals do in the wild. One of these son-of-a-pups imprinted on Nessie, officially intertwining their fates. A few epic battles and unthinkable losses later, and my parents were so grief-stricken, they decided to break off form their friends and newly formed allies, the werewolves, and live in a giant mansion all by themselves. Oh, and plus me; the foster child that everyone forgot about in the hype of things.

Thirteen years later, and my parents still won't come out of their perpetual resting place (a.k.a the attic) to get over their losses and spend some quality time with their long forgotten adopted daughter before she goes off to collage.

"_Wonderful story Seth! Now, why don't you tell me the real one before I send you to the nut house?"_

As I was about to share this thought with him, Seth caught on to me.

"Aw, hell. You don't believe me, do you?"

I simply stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"I'll prove it to you." He said, taking off his shirt.

Believe me, I would have had some sort of snarky objection to his so called "proof", but unfortunately, my attention was otherwise engaged. My mind seemed to melt to mush at the sight of this extremely attractive example of the "human" male. I don't know it was the "werewolf" genes that made him look so fine, but frankly, I didn't care.

"Casey?" he asked/laughed, dragging my attention back to the real world. "Just watch this." He said, and ran down the beach. When he was so far down, that I could barley see him, he called "Ready!" to me.

"Yep!" I half-heartedly shouted back.

What happened next was like a rush of reality hitting me hard. It was strong, true, completely abolished all my doubts, and came in the form of a giant, tan colored, bear-sized wolf running slowly towards me.

He stopped in front of me, finishing with a snort, as if to say _"I told you so"_.

"Wow…" I shook my head. "I, uh…oh my god." I never knew that this would be the response I had when witnessing a normal looking guy burst into a giant wolf. I shook my head again, as if trying to force his image out of my head. I wanted so badly for this all to be just a dream. "Seth?" I called, loosing my vision, and starting to feel dizzy.

The last thing I saw was Seth running away from me, and into the woods, leaving me alone on the deserted beach.

0o0o0o00o0o0

I wasn't sure if I was dead or alive, but I knew that I had just hallucinated. People don't morph into giant werewolves, even if it does explain my childhood.

I opened my eyes, acknowledging that I was in a bedroom that wasn't my own. I also remembered that I was supposed to be home hours ago. I stood up quickly, heading for the door.

"Hey!" I heard someone say behind me. "Where do you think your going?"

I turned around to see Seth sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed.

"I, uh… have to go home. It's late."

"Casey, I already called your parents." He smiled. "They know where you are."

I nodded slowly and sat down on the bed again.

"Well, that was quite a spill. Most people don't react like that the first time. But, then again, you were in denial. I guess it might have just hit you all at once." He laughed. "It can be quite overwhelm…"

"No!" I shouted, stopping him. "It was a hallucination."

He chuckled. "Aw, you are so cute. _Hallucination._"

"I'm serious. There are no such things as werewolves!"

"Well, technically you are right. We are actually shape shifters but werewolf is just easier to say…"

"Seth! I'm serious." My eyes filled up with hot, irritated tears. It was probably a side effect of fainting. _This can't be happening._ "In what universe do strange, good-looking men show up at your house one day and say, _"Hey! Guess what? I'm a werewolf, your parents are vampires, and I'm bound to you by some wolfy curse!"? _Oh wait, let my answer that; there is no such universe."

A devilish grin came over his face. "Do you just call me good-looking?"

I groaned and threw my hands up. "I can't believe I bought this crap for one second. I don't even know you!" I headed for the door again. Seth got up and grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Casey, wait." He said with sudden seriousness. "Will you just listen to me?"

"Fine." I mumbled, and sat down on the bed.

"Casey," he addressed, sitting down on the bed. "Everyone has a hard time excepting it, but I want you to know that I can wait. Just take however long you need."

As he was talking I came up with a plan. If I was going to believe him, I needed more details.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Mmhm?"

"Were are my grandparents?" I asked. "And, my Aunts and Uncles?"

"England, I believe." He told me.

"Are they all still alive?"

He was silent for a minute. "No."

I just looked at him. "Who?" I asked.

He looked at me sadly. "Your grandmother."

"Oh." I said. I have to admit, I couldn't really be sad, since I didn't know her personally. "What was she like?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Well, she was just about the most hospitable and motherly vampire I have ever known." He laughed. "She was one damned good cook for someone who didn't eat. You see, before Nessie was born, the pack spent a lot of time at the Cullen house. Your mother was dying and Jake…well let's just say that he and your mother were friends. Anyway, we had to be there to make sure nobody killed your mom. Alto of people believed that Nessie was a monster spawn. Esme was kind and welcoming to everyone; even Leah."

I grimaced, remembering Leah's hostile attitude.

"Yeah, your grandmother was one heck of a lady." There was no way I couldn't believe Seth, they way he spoke of her.

"What about Nessie?" I asked. "I barley remember her. What was she like?"

My question seemed to stop him in his tracks. "She was a beautiful little girl, and we all loved her very much." He said, almost void of all emotion.

"Seth, what's wrong?" I asked, getting a sense that there was something else.

He sighed. "Oh god, I can't lie to you." He said in realization.

"Then don't." I told him.

He took another deep breath. "Nessie isn't really dead."

If that wasn't a brick thrown at my face, I don't know that is. "Wh-What?"I stammered. "Then, where is she?"

"The Volturi have her." He said.

"You mean those Vampire Police?" I asked. "I thought they killed her."

"No, they took her for experimenting."

"Then why does everyone say that she's dead?" I asked shocked.

"Aro told us that if we go after them, he will kill her. But, if we let her be, they will keep her alive and healthy." He sighed again, apparently excepting the fact that he couldn't lie to me. "That's why Jake hasn't killed himself yet. He can sense if she is okay or not." He explained. "It's and imprinting thing. When the imprint is in danger, the imprint_er_ will know. As long as Jake can sense Nessie's happiness, he can live without extreme depression."

"That's…" I couldn't even form words.

"It's horrible, is what it is," he said. "Jake hasn't had a night where he slept free of nightmares in years."

"Wow." I said, shaking my head.

It was silent for a minute, but comfortable.

"So, do you believe me yet?" he asked after a while.

"Absolutely." I said, smiling at him. "But, I think I should get home now. I need some sleep."

"Sure thing, your car is still here. Do you want me to drive you, I can run back home?" He offered.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

The ride back was silent as my brain tried to process the day's events. I'm sure a good night sleep would do me some good. Seth looked somber as well. I immediately regretted asking him about Nessie. It probably made him remember things I'm sure he didn't want to. When we pulled into the long driveway, Seth cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your dad." He said shaking his head. "He sounds mad at me."

I looked at him, confused.

He smiled at me. "There isn't enough time to explain. I promise I'll tell you tomorrow."

I smiled at the thought of there being a tomorrow.

"I have to go, before your dad rips my from limb to limb."

I laughed.

"I'm serious." He said, even though he was laughing as well.

As soon as I got out of the car Seth tries to pull out of the drive way.

"Seth!?" someone called from the front porch. "Explain."

With this, I turned around and saw a man that looked about my age, if not younger. I wondered what he was doing on my porch. He had copper hair that sat untouched, as if he just rolled out of bed. He had strong, striking facial features. Plus, he was surprisingly good looking. This made me _really _wonder what he was doing on my porch.

Suddenly, Seth was out of the car, walking up to the porch. "You know I can't lie to her, Edward!" he defended himself.

_Edward_.

Oh. My. God.

This teenager on the porch is my adopted father.

And I just called him good looking.


	5. Chapter 5

Guess what?

I got grounded! YAY!

You don't even want to know my math grade. All I can tell you is that it was bad enough to get my computer taken away for two weeks. :)

Isn't that super!?

Anyway, here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

**Chapter 5**

My eyes fluttered and I heard someone calling me, trying to wake me up.

"Casey?" someone said, shaking me.

I opened my eyes and saw trees and sky. Sitting up, I saw Seth and Edward. I grinned. Seth and Edward exchanged a look. I think this did it. I suddenly broke out in hysterical laughs.

"Did is seriously pass out?" I howled in-between laughs. Seth helped me to my feet. The new angle of standing up made me laugh even harder.

"Yes, you did." Seth answered me.

The laughs came out even harder, if possible. "Oh. My. God!" I panted.

"Casey, what's so funny?" Edward asked, worried.

I pointed at him, unable to form words.

"Me?" he pointed to himself.

I nodded, bent over, and put my hands on my knees to settle myself.

"Why?" he asked, somewhat offended.

"I…ohmygod, I" I panted. "I…" I chuckled. "You're hot!" I shrieked and laughed even harder.

Seth and Edward shared a shocked look. "Casey, did you hit your head?" Seth asked.

I threw my hands in the air. "Apparently!"

"Alright, let's get you inside." Seth wrapped his arm around my waist, and I saw Edward shoot him an angry look, and Seth looked back at him defensively.

He led my through the front door and laid me on the couch. Edward and Seth were still standing in front of me, looking worried. I looked at Edward, and something occurred to me.

"What are you even doing downstairs?" I asked him.

A wave of hurt flashed across his face. I regretted even saying anything.

"Edward, she's delusional. She doesn't know what she's say-" Seth started. Edward put his hand up, silencing him.

"No, she's right."

I was barley paying attention as I was too busy chuckling softly to myself.

"Casey?" Edward addressed me.

I hummed in response.

He just looked at me for a moment. Okay, it was more than a moment. Seth cleared his throat eventually.

"I'm sorry. " Edward finally mumbled and walked away.

When he was gone, the laughter also left. Seth stood in front of me, looking at his feet. He seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry for passing out so much." I whispered. He slowly smiled, but it faded.]

"I didn't mean it." My voice was drenched in guilt.

He shook his head, and walked over to sit next to me on the couch. "Don't blame yourself." He told me. "They were wrong, Casey. They should have told you a long time ago. They may think that they are protecting you, but…" he trailed off, looking for the right word. "They are hurting you more than anything."

I nodded.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How do you know so much about me, and about what I'm thinking?" I wondered. "I mean, I've known you for two, or three days. How can you possibly know me so well?" He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. "And, don't say it because of imprinting. I know that already. I know that you are supposed to be devoted, and be what I need you to be, but it doesn't require that you understand me completely. Where does it say that you have to know me so well?"

"Well, by werewolf standards, we are soul mates." He started. "But, what if we are soul mates by human standards too?" he asked. "Do you believe in true love; not the werewolf kind, but the kind that brings two _people_ together?" he asked me.

I looked up at him, trying to read him.

He sighed and continued. "You're right, it doesn't say anywhere that we have to be so much on the same level, and it doesn't say that we have to get each other so well. But, who says that we weren't always meant to be together, werewolf or not?"

I smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss me. It wasn't one of those overly passionate kisses, or a steamy one, it was one that simply said, _"don't ever let this end"_. When the kiss ended, I sat up next to him on the couch and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So, Seth, is there anything else I don't know?" I looked up at him.

He thought for a second before answering. "Nope."

I sighed. "You have no idea how nice it is to be all filled in."

It was quiet for a moment when something hit me.

"Seth, can you tell me about you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the little things." I told him. "For example, I like to paint."

He smiled at me. "Lets see…" He thought. "Oh, Leah is my sister. I don't think I told you that."

"No, you didn't." I smiled. "Um…I want to go to art school, but my parents want me to be a lawyer." I told him. "They already made me sent an application to all of the leading schools." I sighed.

He was quiet for a moment. "My dad died when I was fifteen."

I looked up at him. He was staring at the wall in front of him and biting his lip. I didn't know what to say. I just kept looking at him. Eventually he tore his gaze from the wall. "But, my mom re-married." He said slowly. He cleared his throat. "She, um, she married Bella's dad."

He looked down at me and smiled. "I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to take you off guard like that." He said.

"No, its okay." I told him. "I'm…I'm sorry." I whispered.

In the following silence, we heard footsteps. I scooted over, so that I wasn't so much on top of him.

Candice walked in. She was looking down, so she didn't see Seth right away. "Hey, chicky." She greeted me. "I'm making stuffed shells, and I was wondering if you wanted cheese or…" She looked up.

"Oh, well hello there." She sounded shocked, and her eyes widened when she saw his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, Candice this is Seth." I said. "Seth, Candice."

"Nice to meet you." Seth said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." Candice said, suspicion clouding her voice.

I jumped in on the conversation. "Candice, Seth lives down on the reservation." I told her.

"Oh, and is he a friend of yours?"

Seth and I grew quiet. We knew that we were more than friends, but to anyone else it would seem like we were rushing things. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." I told her.

She nodded and smiled, like she knew what was going on. I gave her an innocent look. "Anyway," she said, "We got some mail today from Dartmouth and Harvard." She picked up some letters and waved them. I groaned and stood up to take the letters from her. I sat back down next to Seth.

Dartmouth was a yes.

Harvard was a yes.

I put my head in my hands.

"Great." I mumbled. "Now they are really going to make me go."

"It won't be so bad…"Candice tried to comfort me.

"Yes it will." I sighed. "Any letters from that art school is Seattle?"

She shook her head sadly. I threw the letters on the counter and sat back, leaning on Seth. Candice cleared her throat, and we both looked up at her. "So, Seth, will you be staying for dinner?" she asked.

We both looked at Seth, waiting. His eyes flashed to my face before he answered. "Actually, I should probably get home for dinner."

I'm sure my disapproval of his decision was evident as he got up to leave.

I followed him into the front hall. "Please stay." I whispered just as he got to the door. He turned around and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling myself close to him. I pressed my face into his chest. He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair. "I'll be back tonight." He whispered into my ear, sending a chill through my entire body, before turning around, and strutting sexily down the driveway.

In a daze, trudged up to my room. Shutting the door behind me, I went to my closet and took out my easel and my pad of paper. After shuffling around through my closet for the right colors of paint, I held my brush in my hand, closed my eyes, took a deep breath and got to work.

0o0o0o0

Candice, calling me down to dinner, snapped me out of my painting phase. The beach background was finished, as was the upper half of the figure. The face was almost perfect, but the caramel skin was something that could never be re-created. I sighed as I continued to ponder, wondering what the proper mixture of colors would be to make the perfect, flawless color.

Candice called me again, and I put my brush down and ran downstairs.

Dinner was delicious as usual. We were eating late tonight, but still I couldn't find my appetite. This day seemed to be the longest of my life. I think it was safe to say that I was out of the denial phase, way past shock, and moving more towards acceptance. I wouldn't be fainting anytime soon.

The weirdest thing of all, I'd have to say, was seeing Edward. He was, for lack of a more _appropriate_ term, _very_ good looking. He looked no older than seventeen, but the black, depressed bags under his eyes suggested age. The way his face was always serious and emotionless gave away the fact that he was old and broken.

Anger flashed through me. Again the age-old question of _"Why can't they just be happy with _me_?" _arose. I shook it off.

When I was finished eating, I thanked Candice, and went upstairs to take a shower. I went into my room to grab my pajamas.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw the figure standing in front of the painting. Fear subsided when I realized that it was just Seth. I sighed.

Seth turned around, he was glowing. I, on the other hand, was mortified. Seth was not supposed to see my horribly embarrassing painting of him.

Seth chuckled. "Now, were you intending to put pants on the figure?" He asked. "Because if not, you'd need an accurate sense of what that looks like. I'd be delighted to provide you with that image, if it was for the sake of this wonderful portrait."

My cheeks burned.

Without a word, I walked across the room to my dresser and grabbed fresh clothes. I picked up the easel and put it in the closet.

"Don't be like that." He laughed.

I simply glared at him. "I need to take a shower." I said, turning around.

Seth grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me onto the bed with him.

"It was just a joke." He told me.

I grunted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Casey" he clucked. "Come on, look at me."

I looked up at him slowly.

"It's not a big deal." He told me. "If I could paint, there wouldn't be one single painting that wasn't of you." He explained. "You're all I think about anymore." He said, nuzzling my neck." My heart swelled at this profession. I didn't feel as embarrassed anymore.

I sighed. "Regardless, I need to take a shower."

He chuckled and let go of me. "I'll be here when you get back."

I took my time in the shower, standing under the stream until the water ran cold.

The rest of the night was spent talking endlessly about everything there is to know about each other. By the time my eyelids started to droop and I curled up into Seth's chest, there wasn't one thing I couldn't tell you about him. But, the one thing I could tell you with the most certainty would be that he is prefect in every way…

And he's mine.


End file.
